


Will you forgive me?

by alexandradanvers



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandradanvers/pseuds/alexandradanvers
Summary: Scott and Hope were happily dating. But one run off to Germany tears them apart and sends the FBI after Hope and Hank. Scott and Hope aren't allowed to see each other, but it's not like they want to and they could.With her new Wasp suit, can one visit change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Ant-man and the Wasp, and after Civil War. About one year into Scott’s house arrest? I guess. Anything and everything affiliated with Marvel is not mine at all. All the mistakes and errors are mine. Happy Reading!

Hope watched as Ant 598 (or was it 596?) flew through the window of Scott’s bedroom. Perched on top of the Ant 598 (596 was helping her dad, she remembered) was a camera that allowed her to monitor Scott’s movements through her lab.

He went through his usual routine, getting up to somewhat tidy his dishevelled hair, before calling out to Cassie.

 _Cassie_ , Hope thought. The little girl that prided herself on being Scott’s daughter, the little girl that Hope had grown to love in the short one year that she and Scott had well, dated. The little girl that had filled the hole in her heart, the one the made her smile no matter what.

She figured it was Scott’s weekend, so Maggie and Paxton had dropped her off at Scott’s house on Friday night.

Hope instructed 598 to follow Scott using the transmitter, and she watched as Scott ran down the hallway, like an excited 6-year-old, knocking on Cassie’s door.

“Morning Daddy!” greeted Cassie as she flung open her door.

“Sleep well Peanut?” asked Scott as Cassie ducked under Scott’s arm which was perched upon her doorway.

“Mhmm,” replied Cassie as she ran down the stairs.

Watching the monitor, Hope laughed lightly to herself as she watched the duo race each other down the stairs, and into the messy kitchen.

She mentally told the 598 to perch itself on the bannister, with a clear view of the kitchen.

Cassie pushed herself up her chair to sit next to the kitchen island, while Scott prepared the ingredients to make his self-acclaimed “World’s Best Pancake”. Scott took out a bowl and started throwing the ingredients in it, before passing the bowl to Cassie to allow her to mix it.

“Done!” exclaimed Cassie, triumphantly showing it to her proud dad.

Hope could see that she had accidentally smeared it on her upper lip as if she had a moustache.

Scott used his finger to swipe some off, and wiped it on his face as well, copying the moustache on her daughters face.

“Thanks, Peanut.”

Even though she was partly convinced she was doing this since her dad told her to, a little part of Hope knew that the moment she started watching, she wouldn’t be able to stop and refocus on the research she needed to complete. It was almost as if she was there, right there with them. So she gave herself a free day, never leaving the spot where she sat, watching Scott and Cassie from the monitor, happy and carefree (She convinced herself that she wasn’t watching for Scott, only for Cassie, as the little girl had grown to love and adore Hope, who successfully beats up her dad’s butt). When Hank would walk into the room, she would quickly pretend to be immersed in her research, before going back to the monitor.

Hope instructed 598 to follow them to the living room, watching as Scott and Cassie built a pillow fort in front of the tv, piling the pillows higher and higher until it toppled onto Scott.

“Peanut! I mean - Knight Cassie! Help me!” yelled Scott as he acted like he was drowning in the sea of throw pillows and cushions.

“Daddy!” squealed Cassie as she leapt and face planted into the pile, fighting off the top layer of pillows. Giggling, she stood upright again, grabbing her dad’s hands, trying her hardest to pull him out from the pile. It took her a while, but soon, they were both safe from the “pillow monster”.

“Thanks, Knight Cassie!”

“No problem. Sorry, it took so long, Knight Hope would have saved you way faster than I did.”

At the mention of her name, Hope felt a mixture of pride and hurt spread through her. On one hand, Cassie idolised Hope and the older woman had prided herself on that. On the other, it reminded her of how much she missed them, how much she had grown to love the father-daughter duo, and how much they had meant to her.

Hope could practically see the same emotions spread over Scott’s face, taken aback for a split second.

“It’s okay, Knight Cassie. Knight Hope is so good at saving Daddy’s butt. But Knight Cassie still saved me right?”

“Yep!”

They settled in the messy spread of pillows and Cassie used the remote to choose a movie for them to watch. She flipped through the movies before she got to Brave, one of her own favourite movies.

One of Hope’s favourite memories washed over her, as she remembered the first time they had watched it together. It had been a summer night, and they had spent the entire day at the park playing until they were so exhausted they could have fallen asleep right there and then. Scott got them ice-cream after, each getting 2 scoops of the delicious, cool dessert. Scott had gotten a rainbow sherbet and a brownie fudge, while Cassie got her favourite vanilla and caramel. Hope got a brownie fudge and vanilla. She remembered that day so clearly like it had just been yesterday, but she knew that any chance of that happening in the near future had been erased.

She snapped back to reality. She had lost track of time, and soon enough, it was 8 at night. Scott tucked Cassie into bed after a long tiring day of constant playing. She looked around the lab, noticing that her parents were upstairs eating their dinner.

She ran halfway up the stairs, telling her parents that she wanted to take the Wasp suit out for a test run after she added upgrades. She really wanted to take it out for a joy ride, and the exhilaration that she got from flying was so thrilling. She watched the monitor screen while Scott moved to his bedroom, and she glued her eyes to the screen.

Should she go to Scott’s house?

I couldn’t. I shouldn’t, she thought. But as she told Ant 598 to go to Cassie’s room, she contemplated going. She watched the peaceful little girl sleep in her butterfly themed bed. She knew Scott lied to Cassie about the reason Hope moved away and had heard that Cassie had burst into tears when she heard it. Cassie and Hope had grown especially close in the short 1 year Hope and Scott had dated.

She knew that there was a time that the ankle monitor would not work between 8:15 and 9:30 because the FBI would usually do maintenance on a Saturday night. She put on the suit, attaching her Wasp helmet last. She shrunk down and flew out into the cool San Francisco air. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

As Hope zipped out of the window, she felt the breezy San Francisco weather in her wings. Allowing to fly out at night and by herself was a new privilege ever since last week. She could see the shining lights of each household slowly fade, and she realised how beautiful the city really was.

 

She flew lower to find out which street she’s on. She checked the street signs and realised she’s three blocks away from Scott’s house. She turned at the corner, recognising Scott’s house from a distance. She saw that he was still awake, his light was still on, his window open. She checked Cassie’s window. Now sound asleep, Cassie’s light breaths filled the room.

 

Hope flew back to the windowsill of Scott’s room and saw that he’s left to go downstairs. Probably to get water or something. He had a habit of doing that, she found out. She watched the clock. Now 8:30, she knew he was probably going to read right after he got the cup of water. She gently flew into the room, and it felt as if it hushed when she flew in. Scott came back, holding his cup of water, where the mug said: Best Dad Ever! In his other hand, he held the Fault in Our Stars. She held her breath.  _ One, two, three _ , she thought, and she clicked the button, wishing that Scott wouldn’t be too scared to piss his pants. The room, the furniture, the bed, everything grew back to a normal size, and Hope shook her head, still not really used to the shrinking and growing process.

 

Scott almost choked on the sip of water he was drinking. A costumed woman stood before him, donned in a suit that he could recognise, something that Hank was working on soon after he passed the mantle to Scott.

 

_ Oh.  _ He thought.  _ This must be Hope’s suit. _

 

Hope took off her helmet, her brown, wavy hair tied up in a ponytail. She untied her hair, letting the waves crash down and flow over her shoulders.

 

“Hey Scott,” she said, breaking the empty silence. The first thing she noticed was how tired he looked. His face was gaunt, his cheekbones apparent, and he seemed to move at a slow pace. He should be getting enough rest since he was on house arrest.

 

“Wow. You’re a superhero,” he admired her suit, and he knew she was going to do a better job than he was. He avoided the awkward conversation about the whole Germany thing, and he hoped it would stay that way. He still held the book and the cup of water in his hands, but he set it down on his dresser.

 

“Not really,” she said. “I’m still working on the suit and well….. How are you?” she said hesitantly. Even if Hank and herself kept tabs on Scott, it wasn’t like she knew exactly what he did spending 2 hours in the bathroom.

 

“I’m great. I mean, I’m on house arrest, but you probably already knew that.” He gestured to his ankle monitor, which was not on his favourite things list. Hope nodded. She started unzipping her suit, as it started to get more stuffy.

 

He turned around, allowing her to strip off her suit since it was stuffy and hot. He knew that feeling too. She wore black leggings and a casual black shirt underneath. She folded her suit carefully, making it smaller and stuffing it into her pocket. He led her to the living room, where they had spent countless nights together, occasionally with Cassie. She kept her distance, she didn’t want to scare him any more than she did when she suddenly showed up at his house.

 

As they sat on the couch, she could feel the unspoken words that Scott wanted to say to her. It was both their faults, even if it was more of (well, mostly) Scott’s fault. She sat on one end, cross-legged, while he sat on the other, his legs dangling from the couch.

 

She needed to talk to him, she needed him to understand.

 

“Scott, I’m —” She said, unsure, almost trembling as she approached the delicate subject.

 

“No, Hope. Let me go first.” He objected.

 

Hope nodded.

 

“I know that I’ve done stupid things, Hope. Dumb, stupid things that were unfair to you and Hank. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. But at the moment, it seemed so right; I didn’t think of the consequences. I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry that the FBI is after you and Hank, you guys deserve better.”

 

She almost snapped back: ” _ Better. Better than you, _ ”. But she bit her lip, keeping it to herself. He had made her happy; he had made her whole again, someone that was finally capable of love and warmth.

 

He thought about it a little more, carefully choosing the words he wanted, he  _ needed  _ to say to her. When Scott had gone to Germany to fight with Cap, it had been the adrenaline of fighting alongside  _ real superheroes _ that had driven him to the decision. He didn’t think it through. He didn’t think about Cassie, Hope, Hank, Maggie, Paxton, or anyone or anything. Just the fact that he was going to fight, with  _ The Avengers.  _ The Avengers! A “criminal” like him had the chance to fight with the Avengers! And when he had left, he didn’t want to leave a note, knowing a note would send Hope into a worrying mess.

 

But he hadn’t anticipated, either way, it did. Because Hope had grown to love him.

 

He wanted to prove it to Cassie as well, to prove that he was the hero she looked up to. The one that brought light into his little girl’s life, the one that Cassie aspired to be. The one that didn’t go to jail, the one who wasn’t a criminal, the one who was constantly bad-mouthed by other parents whenever he went to school. The one that didn’t literally lose Hope. He heaved a sigh, dropping his head into his hands.

 

“I’m sorry about Germany. I’m sorry about leaving. I’m sorry for leaving  _ us. _ ” he mumbled; he couldn’t even bring his head up to look at her. ”Will you forgive me?” he asked, his voice breaking, tears threatening to spill out. He looked up, trying to read her expression. He watched her demeanour relax a little but could see her piercing green eyes wonder, beg even, if he had ever loved her. And he did. He loved her with all of his heart. He knew that sounded cheesy, but he didn’t say it enough and saying it still would never be enough.

She drew a sharp breath. She scrambled to understand anything from his countenance, but after so many months apart, she couldn’t tell anything.

 

“I…..do you know how much I worried?” she started, gathering her breath. “I was scared to death. You didn’t even leave a note. Scott, not even a note! Do you know how much I worried? Worried that you would die, or that you would come back half dead with bullet wounds! You can’t do that, you just can’t. Scott’s it's not fair to me. You could have at least told me……”  she said, her voice breaking, her hands trembling in her lap. And she started crying, allowing the tears to flow, for the first time since Scott had left.

 

She still remembered the night that she found out he had gone, without saying anything, without even saying goodbye. He didn’t even leave a goddamn  _ note.  _ All those nights she had spent, worrying, crying and trapped in her anger, all those nights that she had felt as if she was on a roller coaster that wouldn’t stop going downwards. It was the second time in her life, that it had ever spiralled like that, and she knew she couldn’t, and wouldn’t risk  _ losing _ him again. A part of her broke again, knowing that she had lost someone again that she had loved with all her heart. She had lost her mother; she couldn’t lose him. Not when he was the only person that could make her laugh, the only person that seemed to understand her, the only, only person that could simultaneously be the most childish person she knew yet also the most mature person. It was a stab in the heart, and the warmness that had begun to thaw the ice disappeared from her again.

 

She missed him.

 

He left nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing for her to work with, and when she had finally heard that he had run off to freaking  _ Germany _ to fight with  _ “Cap”  _ (it wasn’t like they were best friends, god), against Tony Stark and half of the Avengers, her anger at him had dissolved and turned into a light simmer. It had turned to fear, and relief, in ways that she couldn’t explain. But now, she understood the fear that he would come back, black and bruised with broken bones and god knows what; the relief that he was alive and that he had a chance of coming back to her. Back to her, where she was sure he belonged, and back to Cassie as well.

 

And she had unknowingly turned back, to the icy bitch she once was before she met Scott Lang. The one with the all business haircut and the one who convinced herself that she didn’t have enough time to put up with anyone else’s bullshit. The one who pushed Hank away, the one who shut herself in her room crying until she thought she was so pathetic.

 

He didn’t know what to do, watching the love of his life cry in front of him, but he didn’t want to hug her just in case they still weren’t on good terms.

 

He leaned forward a bit, shuffling closer to Hope. The sight of  _ Hope Van Dyne _ shaking and crying was soon too much for him; he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She still smelled the same: like home.

 

He kissed the top of her head, out of reassurance and he waited for her to turn the sobs into sniffles. After a while, she had calmed down, and it seemed to her that it had been forever since he held her like that. The way that his body radiates warmth, the way that he wrapped his arms around her and the way she felt safe and loved.

 

“Scott. You’re forgiven,” she said, as she looked up at him, green eyes still glistening with tears.

 

His face lit up, like a child who was offered ice cream. “Yeah? Really?” he said, unsure if he heard her right.

 

A smile tugged at Hope’s lips.

 

“But….“

 

_ Oh no.  _ He thought.  _ She never wants to see me again. _

 

“You can’t go running off every time Cap, your new best friend, calls you to,” Hope added, watching his face turn to relief as he realised what she had said.

 

He breathed out a sigh of relief.  _ Thank God. _

 

And they sat there, Hope clinging onto his arm, never letting him leave, his other arm dangled around her shoulders, her head on his chest. She felt his breath as his chest heaved up and down, his heart beating.

 

“I love you, Hope.” said Scott, and that was the last sound she heard in his living room as she fell asleep in his arms.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There's definitely a part 2 coming, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Find me on my[ Tumblr?](https://agent-alexandradanvers.tumblr.com/) See you there!


End file.
